Hidden Within 2: Oogie's Revenge
by Halloween29
Summary: It has been five years since the downfall of Oogie Boogie, and Jenna and Seth had grown up. But that isn't the end of their adventure. What happens when there's new adventures, new loves, and old foes? Well, you have to click and read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, while Fanfiction was down I thought I would start on the new story. Ok here you go, I hope you like it. **

**Summary: It has been five years since the downfall of Oogie Boogie, and Jenna and Seth had grown up. But that isn't the end of their adventure. What happens when there's new adventures, new loves, and old foes? Well you'll have to click and read to find out. **

**Author's Note: Ok, in order for this story to work, lets just say humans age much faster than Halloweentown residence. So Jenna is 19, Jack is 24, Seth is 14, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are still the same age. And uh everyone else is not important. Unless I think of something later…well I'll let you know. But I'm talking too much so here's chapter one. **

**Chapter 1: The Poem**

**Destination: Halloweentown**

Five years later, that's how long it has been since peace was restored in Halloweentown. Our story starts in Town Hall, where there was a stage set up and the red velvet curtains were closed. The mayor was sitting at a judging table jotting down certain notes. Today was the annual poem contest. Where children from Halloweentown would come together and read their poems that they have made. The winner would win a shinning trophy and the title of victory.

"Next"! The mayor of Halloweentown shouted. The curtain moved and a boy with light brown shaggy hair and brown eyes stepped out in front of it. He was wearing a long white t-shirt with a black dragon symbol , black cargo shorts, and black skater shoes.

"Name and age please". The mayor said, the boy raised an eyebrow.

"You know who I am mayor, you don't have to ask". He said, the mayor looked up from writing and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Seth, I didn't know it was you. Of course, so what is your poem called"? He asked.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas". Seth stated, the mayor nodded and wrote it down.

"Begin whenever your ready". The mayor said waving a hand. Seth gulped, he had been practicing and was well prepared. But just, when he came on stage he felt as if all his courage quickly went away, all those weeks of practice were gone. He looked out into the audience, everyone in Halloweentown had gathered there for that day, and they were all waiting for Seth to begin. Just then his gaze fell upon four people in the back of the audience. One was a woman, she had long light brown hair, dark midnight blue eyes, her body was gray and stitched together. She was wearing a black stitched up dress. She smiled sweetly and waved to Seth, this was his mother Cecilia. The next was a young girl, with long blonde hair, onyx eyes and red lips. She was wearing a black corset with a red stripe going down the middle, a spidery black and red skirt stopped at her knees, she wore black boots that went about half way up between her knees and ankles. She smiled at Seth, showing her fangs. This was Aubrey, Seth's girlfriend. The next was a very tall skeleton, he was wearing a pinstripe suit, and a black bat bowtie. This was Jack, Seth's best friend. And last was a young woman, she had straight long dark brown hair that went a little longer than halfway down her back. She was 5'9 and thin. She had dark midnight blue eyes that changed depending on her emotions, light maroon lips, and fair skin. She wore a beautiful dress, the top part or the torso was a purple and pink color with long black lacy sleeves attached to it; the bottom part of it was long and black with a very thin lacy fabric covering it. There was also a black witch hat sitting comfortably on her head. This was Seth's dear sister…Jenna. She smiled and gave a little wave, mouthing 'you can do this'. Seth smiled and nodded, then turned his attention back to the full audience. He cleared his throat and began.

"T'was a long time ago, longer now than it seems

In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams

For the story that you are about to be told

Began with the Halloween world of old.

Now what's so special about Halloween?

The way it changed by one little teen.

Her actions here were so bold and so great

She didn't betray us or even give hate.

She was found by Jack, the pumpkin king

And so starts the beginning of our little fling.

Jenna awoke filled with terror and fright

She looked around noticed something's not right.

She saw a skeleton in a chair

And all that she could do was stare.

He turned to her and gave her a smile

Told her that she had been sleeping a while

She was confused and held her head

Then looked and noticed she was in bed.

The girl and the skeleton became quick friends

And would be there for each other until the end.

However this happiness didn't last long

That's how everything went so wrong

Jack had lied and got Jenna mad

that's when everything went so bad

Jenna was kidnapped and became in trouble

that's when Jack's team started to double

On his side came Niki and Seth

Both knowing Jenna could be up to death

They saved Jenna and she became mad

She had to stop Oogie Boogie being so bad

They came to town and Jenna got ready

Keeping her balance and confidence steady

Oogie got up and choked her friend

That's when she knew it had to end

She flew under him and cut off his legs

Oogie was down and he had to beg

Jenna gave in and sent him away

Knowing he might come back another day

The day had ended happy and nice

And so went away all that vice

Oogie being a big fat zero

Jenna being the new town hero

So now you know the story so great

When two people met by mistake".

Seth had finished and the crowd was silent. Jenna stood up and started clapping, Jack followed this, so did Aubrey and Cecilia. Soon the whole town hall was clapping and cheering for Seth's wonderful story and performance. Seth bowed and soon the other contestants were out by his side. The mayor stood up and turned toward the audience.

"Well, now I shall announce the winner". Seth, Jenna, Cecilia. Jack, and Aubrey all crossed their fingers.

"Seth Patsburg"! The mayor announced happily, everyone stood and cheered madly again. The mayor walked up and handed Seth the giant gold trophy. Seth looked at it and held it up in pride, a giant smile across his face.

**One hour later:**

Jack sat on the spiral hill looking out into the pumpkin patch. Seth walked up from behind him and sat next to his best friend.

"Hey". Seth greeted.

"Hi Seth". He greeted with his skeleton grin. A few moments went by and Seth turned to Jack, breaking the silence.

"You know, Jenna's almost 20". Seth stated, Jack looked at him and raised a would be eyebrow.

"Your point is"? He asked, Seth grinned.

"Well, she already past the marrying age". He said, Jack raised a would be eyebrow again, he still didn't understand. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well aren't you going to ask Jenna to marry you"?

"Oh". Jack said, finally getting it.

"I don't know". He said doubtfully.

"Jack, you love my sister right? I could tell five years ago you loved her. So trust me when I'm saying this is right for you". He said getting up.

"Your right, I do love Jenna, very much. But I don't know if she loves me back". Jack said getting up as well.

"She does". Seth said, Jack raised another would be eyebrow.

"You read her diary didn't you"? He asked, Seth smiled slyly and nodded. Jack chuckled at this.

"But, I'm a little nervous". Jack said.

"Come on". Seth said pulling Jack back too town.

"Where are we going"? Jack asked, not trying to pull out of Seth's grasp.

"To the witches shop, to pick out a ring". He said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna walked through town admiring it so. Just like she did five years ago. She came by the fountain that had green ooze and sat on it's edge. Just like she and Jack had, so many memories. She dug through her dress and pulled out a silver razor phone. She flipped it open and speed dialed 9. Three rings then an answer came through.

"Hello"? A voice came through, the girl's voice was sweet.

"Hey, hope I'm not bothering anything". Jenna said, with a smile.

"Of course not, so how did the contest go"? The voice asked.

"It went great, Seth won". Jenna said.

"Oh, that's great I knew he had it in him". The voice said.

"You know I really miss you Jenna". The voice said, sort of sad.

"I miss you too Niki". Jenna said, she was talking to none other than Nicole Benjamin.

"So, how's it's going with you and Jack"? Niki asked flirt like.

"Oh, he still doesn't know my true feelings for him". Jenna said.

"You want to know what would be awesome. If Jack asked you to marry him". Niki said getting excited.

"Come on, that's crazy. I'm still way too young". Jenna said, thinking about the thought.

"Oh come on, I know people who get married at like 18, your almost 20, so I think it would be ok". Niki said , not having a bad point.

"You think so"? Jenna asked blushing a bit.

"Of course". Said Niki.

"Oh, by the way. How's college"? Jenna asked.

"Ah, a bit boring. How's home schooling going"? Niki asked.

"Fine, Jack's a really good teacher". Jenna said.

"So he's your magic teacher, and college professor"? Niki asked, making sure she had it right.

"That's right". Jenna said.

"Oh, I got to go pick up Tim from school, call you later". She said.

"Bye". Jenna said then hanging up. She sighed, then got up and walked back to her house. A thought being in her head. Will Jack really ask me to marry him?

**Ok. First things first I know Jenna is really young, but I think Jenna and Jack should be together. Just to clear things up, HALLOWEENTOWN IS VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE REAL WORLD. As you can tell. Jenna doesn't go to collage, because they have none in Halloweentown, she is home schooled by Jack. Ok now that we got that out of the way. I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two should be up soon, till then. PEACE XD**


	2. Decisisons and Some Old Friends

**I am so sorry it took so long, but I just had my school musical and a huge contest. I made third place, YAY. But anyways here is chapter 2. I haven't gotten many reviews for this story so far, except for one, so thank you. I hope this one will be as popular as my last one. So again, here's chapter 2. These single quotation marks means someone is thinking. Ok? Great, lets go.**

**Chapter 2: Decisions and some old "friends"**

Jenna sat comfortably on her bed, her room was silent and the beauty of the day shined through her window, but she wasn't interested in that, for only one thought floated in her mind. 'Jack marrying me? If he does ask me, am I ready'? She fell back into a lying position and a groan came out of her. 'This is all too confusing for me'. She slowly got up and walked across her room, over to her dresser. There lying upon it was a silver photo album. She smiled and carefully flipped it open. Inside were pictures of Jack, Seth, Aubrey, her and her mother. Memories quickly flashed through her mind, good, peaceful memories. She smiled again, and held the pumpkin locket around her neck ever so gingerly. Jack had given it to her five years ago, it's been so long, how years pass. She closed the book and silently walked back to her bed, falling into a lying position once again.

"Why can't I be 14 again"? She asked herself, as she sighed.

"Everything was so much easier back then". She said to herself, she sat up and put her hand back on the necklace, closing her eyes in peace.

"I love Jack, and it's about time I tell him. I'm gonna find him, I have to tell him the truth". She said smiling and getting up, running out her bedroom door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bell tone rang through the witches shop, indicating that there were costumers.

"I'll get it". Hazel said rushing to the door riding on her broom, but just then Zoë zipped out in front of her blocking her path.

"No, I'll get it". She said, Hazel sped up, trying to keep up with the other little witchling. The two witches zoomed down the aisles of their shop but they lost their balance and ended up crashing together and falling right in front of their two costumers. The two looked up and saw Seth and Jack, hands on their hips with a 'what are you doing'? expression.

"Aren't we being a bit competitive"? Seth said with a small chuckle.

"Well hello Jack, hello Seth". The two witches said simultaneously, getting up and dusting themselves off.

"Evening ladies". Seth said with a slight bow. Zoe blushed and giggled slightly. Hazel nudged her, Zoe stopped and cleared her throat.

"What can we help you with"? Hazel asked, Jack looked away and Seth nudged Jack. He turned to Seth and Seth motioned for Jack to say something…but silence came from Jack.

"Well come on". Seth ordered, but Jack wouldn't answer. Seth sighed, but he answered for him anyways.

"We're looking for a ring" He said plainly, the two witches looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"But Seth, your way to young". Zoë said, Seth rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No no not for me, for Jack". Seth replied gesturing to the skeleton standing next to him.

"Oooo, who's the lucky girl"? Hazel asked, obviously interested. Jack cleared his throat and turned to the two.

"Well…it's uh…it's Jenna". He said fiddling with his words a bit. The two witches gasped and started giggling. Jack rose a would be eyebrow.

"What's so funny"? He asked, the two stopped and looked up to him. Zoë stepped up.

"Hazel and I just think that you two are perfect for each other". She said with another giggle. Jack gave his signature grin, thinking that that was right. Seth chuckled.

"So what do you got that would, really wow my sister"? Seth asked the witches, they put their fingers to there chins, deep in thought. They both snapped at the same time and headed off. The two Halloweentown boys looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. They heard racket coming from the back of the store, but they remained still.

"Do you think they have the right one"? Jack asked Seth, a little doubt in his voice.

"Of course they will, come on Jack these guys are the best; they'll have exactly what we need". Seth said, assuring him that everything will be alright.

The two witches finally returned with a black velvet box. The two opened it up and the boys smiled, it was perfect.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna rushed down the streets of Halloweentown, looking for her secret love, her feet patted gently against the rock ground and a giant smile was on her face. She stopped at the fountain and surveyed the area, losing a bit of breath. 'Where could he be'? She sighed, 'this is great. I finally have enough courage to tell him and he's nowhere in sight'. She sighed again. She turned to look again her and smile quickly faded because that's when she saw them. No not Jack and Seth, worse. Jenna stood still in aw.

"Oh. My. God. Lock, Shock, and Barrel". She whispered, and surely enough there, in the graveyard was the trick-or-treating trio of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. 'But, that's impossible they were supposed to be banished with Oogie Boogie'. Why if she didn't know it, they were spying on her. They seemed to realize she was looking at them, they turned and quickly rushed away. Jenna did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran after them. Maybe not one of her smartest ideas, but she still ran. She ran past all the citizens, she ran through the cold iron gates. 'This is gonna be a long day'.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dang, I think one of my wings are bent". Aubrey said, trying to straighten out her bat wing. Aubrey looked up just in time to see her friend Jenna running through the graveyard, she seemed to be chasing after three figures. She wasn't really sure who or what they were, but she did the first thing that came to _her_ mind, she ran. As fast as she could after her good friend, where was she going? 'Well, I guess I'm gonna find out'.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you like it hey give me a review, it only takes a sec. Kay, till then. PEACE XD **


	3. A Close Call

**Yay (drum roll). Chapter 3 is finally up, HURRAY! I hope you all enjoy! This is where things get scary. Kay like I said, hope you enjoy.**

**I added a new character to the story, so I own him. Ok enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: A Close Call**

"I know this is a really bad idea". Jenna said to herself as she headed towards the old abandoned tree house on the outskirts of Halloweentown. Her running started to slow down and she finally came to a stop, this _really_ was a bad idea. She started to turn around when she heard the cackle of the three trick or treaters, and then she heard it; the sound she thought she would never hear again. The evil and not to mention loud laugh, of Oogie Boogie. Jenna stood frozen with fear, her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white. She lowered her eyebrows and raced over to the tree house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aubrey ran after her friend through the gates of Halloweentown. She saw her stop a few feet away from a tree house on the outskirts of town. 'What the'? That's when she heard something, unusual. The laugh of…something. 'What was it? Some sort of monster? Of course it was, everyone in Halloweentown is a monster. But was it something far much worse'?

"Better go check it out". Aubrey said to herself, she put her wings back into her body and rushed to the mysterious tree house.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jenna walked through the beat up tree house, it looked different then it did five years ago. She ducked under a piece of wood that fell from the ceiling; the place was falling apart, literally. She stopped and shook her head in shock. There it was, the pipe she knew all to well. That led to her greatest enemy, and sense he was only banished, she knew he was down there. Plotting or waiting, whichever one she didn't know. She couldn't go any further, how could she? Of course she couldn't go anywhere, she was just standing there frozen with fear. Rattling came from behind her, she turned around and noticed, the elevator! It was headed up, did Lock, Shock, and Barrel know she was here? If they did, would they tell Oogie? He had no idea she was still in Halloweentown. She looked around and dove behind the trio's couch.

"Jenna? Jenna, you here"? A voice called for her, Jenna raised an eyebrow. 'Aubrey'? She poked her head and sure enough, there was Aubrey walking around the old room.

"Aubs, what are you doing here"? Jenna asked coming out from behind the couch.

"What are you doing coming out from behind a couch"? She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I was, just…just, investigating". She said stumbling, Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Investigating what"? She asked, Jenna sighed.

"It's a long story". She said, Aubrey nodded.

"I'd ask you to tell me, but this isn't the right place". She said, Jenna nodded.

"Lets go". She said, Aubrey gave her a curt nod as she turned around and began to walk away but crashed into a side table, knocking over an old bowl. It landed with a loud crash and the thing smashed into bits. A low laugh suddenly filled the room, the wind picked up and Aubrey was being pulled towards the pipe. Oogie Boogie was sucking up Aubrey! Jenna's eyes widened.

"Jenna hurry". Obviously Aubrey knew what was going on. She was then lifted off her feet and headed feet first into the chute. She rushed over to Aubrey and reluctantly grabbed her hands.

"Jenna, please don't let go. I'm scared". She said, as her eyes started filling up with tears.

"I know, I promise I wont let go". She said as she tugged on Aubrey as hard as she could. The suction finally stopped and Jenna pulled Aubrey to safety. The two both panted hard, Jenna stopped with a sudden realization.

"Come on, lets get out of here. I don't know why he stopped, but he'll do it again soon". She said pulling Aubrey.

"Wait, him"? She asked, but Jenna didn't answer she kept on pulling Aubrey. She knew they had to get out of there, fast. The two bolted out of the tree house, neither one looking back. The two ran as fast as they could and didn't stop until they reached Aubrey's house. They ran up too her room and collapsed on the floor. The two panted hard as they tried to regain their breath. A knock came through the door and the two girls jumped. Aubrey looked over to Jenna and she, like Aubrey had a scared expression. Aubrey got up and got her baseball bat. She walked over to her door and opened it. And without looking she hit the figure in the head.

"Ow! Aubs, what is your problem"? Her 17 year old brother said as he held his now bruised head. Aubrey dropped the bat and covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Alcutrad, I'm so sorry". She said, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Alcutrad was tall, he had jet black hair, he was tall and muscular, and he had grey eyes.

"What has gotten into you"? He asked, the two girls gave him an innocent smile.

"Nothing". They said slowly and together. He raised another eyebrow and shrugged.

"Alright". He said as he turned to the door and left. The girls sighed and dropped their smiles. Aubrey turned to Jenna and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, time to explain". She said as she headed over to her bed. Jenna sighed, but got up and headed over to Aubrey's bed as well.

"Ok, I'll tell you". She said quietly.

"It all started with a place called Christmas town…".

**You all know how TNBC goes and you know how HW goes, so yay that's why I'm not gonna put it in.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two Halloweentown boys walked around looking for Jack's hopefully soon to be fiancé.

"Maybe she's ignoring me on purpose". Jack said, right after he did he got smacked in the skull.

"Don't you even think that for a second". Seth scowled to him, Seth stopped Jack in his tracks and stood in front of him.

"Listen, this is never gonna work if you keep being so negative. Ok"? He asked him, Jack nodded, then smiled.

"Lets go". He said as he rushed off.

"Hey Jack…wait, for…me". But he was already gone. Seth rolled his eyes and smiled then followed his skeleton friend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Town hero, huh? Aubrey asked, sitting on her bed. Jenna nodded.

"That's pretty much it". She said as she got up and stretched. Aubrey nodded, just then a ring came through the house.

"I'll get it". Aubrey said as she left her room and went downstairs. She went to the front hallway and opened the door. There standing in the doorway, was the tall lanky skeleton known as Jack Skellington. Trudging behind him was an out of breath Seth Patsburg.

"Hi Jack, hi Sethey". She said waving to her boyfriend and his friend.

"Good evening Aubrey, uh, Jenna wouldn't happen to be here; is she"? He asked, Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Why"?

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She came in shock, them jumped and giggled with excitement. Jack raised his would be eyebrows and smiled.

"So, you don't happen to know where she is". He asked again, she stopped giggling but was still filled with excitement.

"She's upstairs". She said gesturing upstairs. He nodded and headed that way. Aubrey watched him go and smiled, then she turned to Seth and gave him a hug. He finally regained his breath and hugged her back.

Jack took long strides up the stairs and finally got to the hallway, but he bumped into a figure. It look up at Jack.

"Jack"? Jenna asked, Jack looked surprised then smiled.

"Hi Jenna". He said, she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here"? She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I was wondering, if you would like to go for a walk"? He asked outstretching his boney hand. She raised an eyebrow but smiled, then took his hand. The two walked out of the house into the crisp afternoon.

"Where are we going"? She asked.

"You'll see".

**AHHHHHHHHHH, we're getting so close to the proposal, next time I update. Kay hope you enjoyed, till then. PEACE XD**


	4. The Proposal

**(Trumpets go off)! It's the chapter you all have been waiting for. :)……need I go on? Lol.**__

**Chapter 4: The Proposal**

**"**Jack you still haven't told me where we're going". Jenna complained as she was being pulled through Halloweentown by Jack. Townspeople stared at them as they walked by.

"I know, but I want it to be a surprise". He said as the gates rose up and they walked through them, into the graveyard. He stopped and let Jenna observe her surroundings. She looked around with a 'where are we' look.

"Hey this place looks familiar". She said still looking around, he smiled. Her eyes widened, as she realized where they were.

"This is the exact place were you found me five years ago". She said with a grin, she turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"But, why did you take me here"? She asked, he smiled and held her hands, he brought her close. She looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"Jenna, we've known each other for some time now. And I feel comfortable and happy around you". He spoke softly; Jenna raised her eyebrows, 'was this it'?

"And, well…" He got down on one knee, still holding one of her hands in one of his boney hands.

"Jenna Patsburg. Will you marry me"? He asked as he pulled out a black velvet box, he released her hand and opened it slowly. She gasped at the sight she saw. It was a beautiful ring. It was made with black metal with streaks of orange going in different angles, and a jack-o-lantern lay upon it. It sparkled in the pumpkin sunlight. She stood there in shock, a minute passed and Jack rose a would be eyebrow.

"Uh Jenna? You kind of need to say something". She looked up slowly and smiled, then started to nod.

"Yes, yes I will". She said, he chuckled then it turned into a laugh as he got up and hugged her. They then leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aubrey and Seth peeked through the gates. They were spying the whole time from them. They smiled and turned to each other. They grabbed hands and jumped up and down in circles, chanting.

"She said ye-es, she said ye-es". They both broke apart and laughed.

"Let's go spread the word". Aubrey said as she started to walk back to town, but Seth casually grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Why don't we let them do that"? He asked, gesturing to the couple.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few minute the two finally pulled apart and Jack smiled.

"Why don't we have the wedding in a month"? He suggested.

"No". She said quickly, then smiled. Jack was confused.

"Lets have it in 3 weeks". She said excitedly. Jack raised a would be eyebrow.

"But that's on Halloween". Jack said, her smile got wider.

"What could be better than a Halloween wedding, and on my birthday"? She asked filled with excitement, he thought for a moment.

"That's a lot of work". He said raising both would be eyebrows, she smiled.

"It's worth it". She said, with a small giggle. He smiled, knowing she was right.

"I think it's a perfect idea". He said, hugging her again.

"I love you Jack". She said having her head on his chest.

"I love you too".

"Dang, I've been waiting a while to say that". Jenna said, Jack chuckled.

"Me too". He said softly, stroking her hair, her beautiful dark brown hair.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seth smiled once more, before he dashed off to his house. There at the Patsburg residence the rag doll, Cecilia was sweeping swiftly at a steady rate. Just then out of no where the door burst open and an out of breath Seth came in.

"Whoa Seth, where's the fire"? She asked dropping the broom and rushing over to her son. He panted heavily, trying to regain his breath.

"Jack…..purposed….Jenna….yes". He said between heavy breaths. His mother gasped and hugged him tight.

"Oh, I'm so happy for Jenna". She squealed, still hugging Seth tightly.

"Mom, your choking me". He said coughing a bit.

"Oh sorry honey". She said releasing him, Seth chuckled.

"Wow, any tighter and you would've killed me". He said.

"Hey maybe I'd finally fit in". He half joked, his mom frowned.

"What do you mean by that"? She asked, he looked up at her.

"I was just joking mom". He said, she raised an eyebrow.

"No you weren't". She said, he sighed.

"Think about it mom, I'm the only one in Halloweentown that's human". He said looking to the ground.

"What about Jenna"? She asked, he looked up.

"She's barely human, she's more witch than human".

"But she's still human".

"Mom your missing my point". He said sternly, his eyes began to water.

"Do you know how left out I feel? How much of an outsider I am? How different I feel? I miss my old life, sure I have some friends but it not the same. I wanna go home". He argued and sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. She sighed, and walked over, then sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and sighed.

"Your just not used to it, true we've been here for five years. But you have to admit it is a very hard change. Your taking it in all at once, and I know it's hard. But me, Jenna, and Jack are here for you and you know that. Okay"? She finished, he looked up, tears slowly rolling down his face. He sniffed and nodded, wiping his face. She stood up and patted his back.

"Now, lets go congratulate the new couple". She said, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks mom". He said, getting up and giving her a hug. The two smiled and left the house, Seth feeling much better.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. In the next chapter things get a little hectic, lol. Till then. PEACE XD**


	5. Wedding Planning Can be a Pain!

**OMG! I'm so sorry it's been so long. That's not like me to not update for a while. Well, I'm back and here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Wedding Planning can be a Pain!**

After the proposal, residence started planning right away. All awaiting the day a Pumpkin queen would come into the picture. Jenna stood in the middle of town square, holding a clipboard and randomly jotting stuff down.

"Now, cake and food will go here…." She mumbled to herself. She quickly scratched off what she had written.

"No wait, here." She said writing something new. She rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. It was just a week and a half until the wedding. Monsters had to plan for Halloween and a wedding, talk about tough. But it was worth it to Jenna, she was finally getting married to the man…..uh, I mean skeleton of her dreams. Speaking of Jack, where was he?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack was actually in a different part of town, walking around with Seth and Alcutrad trying to plan things out.

"So, you want this kind of music right?" Seth asked, looking up at Jack, he nodded in a reply.

"So, for the Halloween party after, you and Jenna will make your entrance here?" Alcutrad asked pointing to a spot on the map of Halloween town that Seth was holding; Jack nodded again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Patsburg house, Cecilia and Aubrey were working on Jenna's wedding gown. It would sure give everyone the chills.

Jenna continued to wander around Halloween town, clipboard in hand.

"Wow, what a party!" A voice exclaimed, Jenna froze. She knew that voice all too well. Her eyes widened as she turned around. Standing a few feet away from her was….

**You know when you have those moments when you don't want to write anymore. Like this one time I was……oh, I'll let you get back to the story. I'm holding you up. Lol.**

"Niki?" Jenna asked. The figure turned its head and surely enough, it was Niki Benjamin.

"Jenna?" She asked, they both ran towards each other and hugged tight.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked, breaking apart. Niki smiled and pushed one of her hairs back. Her hair had gotten longer, now it was past her shoulders a quarter ways down her back.

"I thought I'd drop by for Halloween." Niki replied, taking her blue sweatshirt off and tying it around her waist.

"I'm not late am I?" She asked, pausing. Jenna shook her head, Niki smiled and continued tying.

"Actually, you're early." She said, Niki took her hands off her sweatshirt and looked up at Jenna.

"By how much?" She asked, Jenna shrugged.

"Not much, Halloween is in 10 days." Jenna said, Niki nodded.

"That's cool. I'm out of school for a while, something about the Swine Flu." Niki said.

"Awesome." Jenna replied, Niki looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what's with all of the….?" She said indicating the decorations and such.

"Oh yeah. There's gonna be a wedding." Jenna replied with a smirk. Niki looked back at her.

"A wedding? Whose?" She asked, Jenna's smile got wider.

"Jack's." She replied, Niki gave a frown and placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry sweetie , there are other men out there. I mean, I'm sorry. Who's he getting married to? The witches? The undersea gal? If you tell me Shock I'm gonna….!"

"No Niki, it's me." She cut her off and said softly. Niki's arm dropped and her mouth fell open. She froze in shock, making Jenna giggle.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?!?!" Niki asked, Jenna shook her head.

"Oh my god!" She screamed with excitement.

"THIS IS SO AMAZING!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down with excitement. Jenna put her hands on Niki's shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Niki, please keep your voice down." Niki seized her jumping but was still jittery and excited.

"I'm sorry, but you, the pumpkin queen!" She said, the excitement flooding her voice. Jenna smiled and released her hands.

"You want to be my maid of honor?" Jenna asked, Niki was speechless.

"I'd be honored but, I don't know how to be a maid of honor." She said.

"That's ok, I don't know how to be a bride." Jenna replied, the two laughed.

"Come on, I wanna tell mom, Jack, and Seth that you're here." She said gently pulling her by her hand.

"Oh yeah, how has your mom been, you know being…."

"Dead?" She finished, Niki nodded.

"She's actually been a lot happier here." Jenna exclaimed, Niki nodded.

"I sure hope Jack is gonna be excited to see me again!" Niki asked hopingly.

"I'm sure he will." Jenna said still pulling her. They came up to Jenna's house and she opened the front door.

"Mom!" Jenna shouted, it echoed through the house.

"Upstairs!" She shouted back.

"Hi Jenna!" A voice called from upstairs. Niki looked up to the second floor as she rolled her bags in. She glanced over at Jenna curiously.

"That's Aubrey, Seth's girlfriend." She said flirtlike, Niki went wide eyed and giggled slightly.

"I always knew he had it in him." She said with another giggle.

"I can't wait to meet her." Niki said, Jenna placed a hand on Niki's shoulder.

"I'll go get Jack, he'll be thrilled to see you again." Jenna said heading out the door, onto the streets of her beloved town. She searched around for a few minutes before spotting the three Halloween boys. She smiled and calmly walked over to them.

"So, that's pretty much all we need to handle." Alcutrad finished, rolling up the map and placing it into Seth's rucksack. He looked up to see Jenna, he smiled his vampire smile.

"Good evening Ms. Patsburg, or should I say Mrs. Skellington." He said with a slight chuckle in his voice. Jenna blushed slightly and looked away before realizing what she came for in the first place.

"Jack, Seth, someone came for a visit, Alcutrad you might want to meet her too." She said, Jack gave a questionable look.

"Come on." She said pulling them into her house. Jack stood in the doorway and tilted his skull. Starring at the blonde he thought for a moment.

"Nicole?" He asked, the girl turned around smiled with excitment.

"Jack!" She shouted as ran and jumped at the skeleton.

"Whoa, hold on Niki. You got heavier over the years." She got down and frowned.

"Not sure if I should take that as a complement." Niki said, Jack chuckled at the action. Alcutrad walked in and Niki starred blankly. He looked at her and the same expression came upon his face. Jack starred at the two and raised a would be eyebrow. He cleared his throat, waiting for something to happen. Alcutrad noticed the annoyance of Jack and decided to speak.

"I'm Alcutrad, Alcutrad Romainial." He said taking her hand and placing a light kiss, Niki felt the redness come upon her cheeks.

"I'm Nicole, Nicole Benjamin. You can call me Niki." She said slithering closer to him. Aubrey and Cecilia came down and Cecilia wrapped her arms around Niki.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again Niki." She said.

"Same to you Ms. Patsburg, you're looking nice." She said pulling apart. After a few minutes of getting to know each other the doorbell rang breaking apart the laughter. Jenna walked over and opened it only to see the plump man of the mayor. Jenna groaned inside her head, and put on her fake smile.

"Evening Mayor." Jenna said sweetly, the mayor nodded.

"I needed to see you for a moment, we need to make sure everythings ready for the wedding. But just you is only requiered." He said carrying a bunch of papers in his hands. Jenna nodded.

"Let me tell Jack." She walked over to her skeleton fiance and leaned on him.

"I have to go honey, I'll be back soon." She said kissing his boney cheeck.

"Would you like me to come with you my dear?" He asked turning around to face her, Jenna leaned in closer and shook her head.

"The mayor said he needed just me. I'll be back soon." She ended with a passionate kiss.

"AWWWWWWWWW." Niki said breaking the moment, Jenna looked over, a low growl in her throat.

"Sorry." She said shrinking back. Jenna smiled in approval and walked out waving goodbye, following the mayor out the door. She groaned one more time before mumbling.

"Wedding planning can be such a pain."

**I hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter, kay til then PEACE XD**


End file.
